Tears of a Broken Rock Star
by xoxogirlie
Summary: **Smitchie** Mitchie's been in an accident. Very sad, I promise the story is better than this terrible summary.


**A/N: I know I haven't updated "Saying Goodbye" in forever but I'm suffering from major writers block. Any suggestions for it are welcome. I'll credit you for it.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Camp Rock or the song.**

Shane glanced down at the photo of him and Mitchie from the last day of camp. He grinned at the photo and wondered how he got so lucky. He had more than most people could ever hope for. He had a great career, great friends and family, and a beautiful girlfriend who loved him just as much as he loved her. He was startled from his thoughts as his cell phone rang. Without checking the caller id he answered it.

"Hello?"

A woman in hysterics was on the other end of the line. "Shane, you need to get to New Jersey now, Mitchie needs you."

Shane tensed. "What? Who is this? Is she ok?"

"It's Connie, Mitchie's mother. There's been an accident."

"An accident what kind of accident?" Shane was growing impatient. Nate and Jason noticed his tone of voice and became alert, their eyes not leaving him.

"A car accident. Mitchie went out with some friends. She was sitting in the front seat, a drunk driver was in their lane and hit them head on. The airbag never deployed her-," Connie choked back a sob, "Her head hit the windshield."

"Is she ok?"

Shane heard Connie sob on the other end of the line. "You just need to get here."

"Wait! What does that mean?" Shane was cut off when he noticed that Connie had hung up. Shane's eyes started to glisten. "We're going to New Jersey now!" Shane demanded.

"Dude, what's going on?" asked Nate.

Shane felt his throat begin to tighten. "I- I don't know. Mitchie was in a car accident. She needs me."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know," Shane struggled to say. "God, let her be ok," he whispered.

Shane sat impatiently in the limo wishing he could get to Mitchie quicker. Thankfully there was only one hospital in Mitchie's city so they went to the right one. Before the limo came to a stop outside the hospital, Shane was already out.

"Wait! Hey Shane wait up!" Nate called after him. Nate and Jason quickly exited the vehicle and ran to catch up with Shane.

The trio noticed the nurse's desk and quickly approached it. "Name?" the nurse requested.

"Mitchie- Michelle Torres." Shane corrected himself.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

The blonde nurse looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry only family is allowed to visit Ms. Torres."

"Damn it! She is my family! It may not be by blood but I love her! I love her more than I love myself! Do you know who I am? I'm Shane Gray! Now, let me go see her!"

"Fine room 393, and if anyone asks I didn't tell you that," the nurse said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Shane said gratefully. "Is she ok?"

"I'm sorry I don' t know that. You'll need to talk to a doctor but they're not going to tell you much, due to the fact that you aren't immediate family."

"Thanks anyway." Shane began the rush to Mitchie's room but made an unexpected turn.

Nate ran into Jason as he realized that Shane had turned the corner. "Dude, where are you going?"

"Gift shop, Mitchie needs flowers." Shane bought a couple lilies, they were Mitchie's favorite. He once again began pacing to her room. Before he got the chance to enter her parents stopped him. Both of them had tears freely flowing down their faces.

"Shane!" Connie hugged Shane. She pulled away and looked into Shane's eyes.

"Is she in there? Is she awake?" Shane asked impatiently.

Connie just shook her head. "She's gone Shane."

Shane's heart plummeted. "You mean she's gone, getting some tests right?" he asked unsure.

More tears leaked from Connie's eyes. "No," she whispered. "She's really gone."

"No, no you're wrong! She's sleeping! She wouldn't – sh-she c-couldn't! You'll see!" Shane opened the door to Mitchie's room revealing a body with a thin white sheet placed over top of it. The flowers Shane had been holding fell from his hands. Shane's whole body went limp, and he fell to his knees. "No," he cried. Nate and Jason came up behind him. They both placed a hand on his shoulders.

Nate's throat tightened. "The doctors are coming for the body soon. They said now it's time to say your good-byes."

Shane looked up at Nate helplessly. He looked like a scared five-year-old boy whose dog had just run away. "How can I say good bye to her?"

Not knowing what to say Nate patted Shane's shoulder and exited the room leaving just Shane and Mitchie's body. He lowered the sheet away from her face. She was ghostly pale. Her once rosy lips were now faded in color. Shane brushed his hand across her forehead and through her hair. He saw the large gash on her forehead, from where she struck the windshield he presumed. Shane felt the devastation overtake him. His throat tightened and his eyes began to shed several tears. "Mitchie," he whispered. "How could this happen? It's not fair! You are, were the best person I've ever known. You inspired me in so many ways. You helped me realize who I was. You saved Connect 3 by saving me. You saved me Mitchie," Shane felt his voice break. "You saved me in so many ways. There isn't going to be another Mitchie. I promise you, you were the only one for me. I know you'd want me to find someone else, but I won't. No one will ever compare to you. I love you Mitchie! I have since I heard you singing even when I didn't realize it was you. The entire time we spent at camp I'll never forget. I'll never forget you Mitchie, I promise you that." Shane was crying hysterically. "I just love you so much!" Shane bent over the bed and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he embraced her.

It was cut short when a doctor entered the room. "We need to take her to the morgue now."

Shane just looked up and nodded. He rose from where he had previously been sitting and walked out the door. He stood next to Mitchie's parents and the three of them watched as the doctor wheeled her out of the room. Connie turned to her husband and buried her face her face in his chest. Shane heard her crying out. "My baby! Not my baby!"

Shane slid down the wall. He rested his head on his knees and just sobbed. Jason and Nate sat on either side of him.

"If you need anyone to talk to, or anything at all, we're here for you man," Nate said.

"Just say the word," Jason added.

Shane just nodded in response. He then got up and began walking away. Jason was about to follow when Nate stopped him. "Just let him go."

Shane's feet led him to the chapel. He sat in one of the pews and looked up. "Why did you have to take her away from me? She was the one good thing I had in my life! My parents don't care about me, sure Jason and Nate do, but the band isn't going to be around forever. She was the one person who loved me for me!" Shane rested his hands in his lap. He felt himself getting angry. "She didn't deserve to die! It should've been me! Why didn't you take me instead?" Shane cried.

Three days later was Mitchie's funeral. Ever since his outburst in the chapel Shane hadn't spoken. Nate and Jason's concern for him grew each day. Shane glanced around at all the pictures displayed there. There was one of her as a child dressed in a shiny silver skirt and pink shirt with teddy bear slippers on her feet. She was holding a microphone in the picture. The largest picture displayed was her senior picture taken only a few months before. Shane then saw a photo of the two of them. They were sitting on her front porch swing from the last time he had come to visit. Neither was looking at the camera, but rather at each other. The love for each other was obvious.

The reverend approached the podium. "We are gathered here today to not only mourn but to celebrate the life of Michelle Torres, better known as Mitchie Torres. Her father has some words he would like to say on her behalf." Shane listened intently as her father, her mother, and even Sierra gave beautiful heartwarming painful speeches. There wasn't one person not crying. "Now Mitchie's boyfriend, Shane, has a song he would like to perform in memory of Mitchie." Shane grabbed his guitar and moved to the front of the church. He played the first few chords of the song and began to sing.

Would you know my name

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Will it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I'll find my way, through night and day_

_Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven_

_Time can bring you down_

_Time can bend your knee_

_Time can break your heart_

_Have you begging please_

_Begging please_

_Beyond the door_

_There's peace I'm sure._

_And I know there'll be no more..._

_Tears in heaven_

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Will it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

Shane finished the song and noticed most people were sobbing along with him. The service came to a close and everyone followed to the cemetery. As Mitchie's casket was lowered into the ground Shane felt his heart being torn from his chest. 'I'll never hear her laugh, see her smile, kiss her, be able to tell her I love her again,' were the only thoughts running through his head. The follow-up service ended and everyone left leaving Shane, Nate, and Jason. Shane stared blankly at the mound of dirt before him. Nate sensed that Shane wanted to be alone. "Dude, you know where to find us if you need us," he said patting Shane on the back.

When Shane saw that he was alone he pulled out a single pink rose from his suit. He placed it on the mound of dirt. "I meant what I said Mitchie, forever and always I'll love you."

**A/N: So I've noticed I've been writing a lot of depressing stuff lately. Wow, what's wrong with me? Anyway I hoped you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
